Warrior Path
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Buffy got to Angel before he could open Acathla, they run away to England. BtVSHP xover, Buffy meets her real family, the Malfoy's, a few twists, post season 2 and post book 5. Please Read and REview! BA, later a bit of BS
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Path by Daughter of the Black

A/N: This is a season 2 and Book 6 x-over.

Buffy got to Angel before he touched Acathla the second time

Spike had a little crush on Buffy when he decided to help her

I like Faith, it's just how I have the story laid out in my mind, I can't have her in it, she will come up, by name and little flashbacks

This is a Buffy/Angel, and a small Buffy/Spike in a later chapter (not permanent, think more along the lines of _Something Blue_)

Other episode events will be sort of combined in with the story

Very little on the scoobies even though I love 'em, just cause I am tired of people like starting off with just Buffy and then deciding to bring the others in, she needs to learn how to stand on her own.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or BtVS, god knows I wish I did.

_8888888888888_

_Part One_

Angelus came hurtling at her, angered by her interruption of his ritual; she had arrived just in time to stop him from putting his hand on the sword. Instead, he was now extremely close to her, shaking hands and crazy eyes. Spike and Dru were both gone Buffy saw, and the other minions had fled, not wanting to die like the others. Fighting desperately, trying to block her feelings out she struck blindly, she had her sword at his neck, and he grinned devilishly, knocked her arm away and scrambled for purchase on the hilt. Buffy scrambled back, she met the hard stone of the garden wall, standing Angelus moved over to her, standing above her, laughter and misery in his eyes.

He spoke harshly, "Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope." Buffy closed her eyes and steeled herself for whatever was coming, "Take all that away... and what's left?"

He drew the sword back and thrust it directly at her face. With lightning-fast reflexes, she swung both arms up and caught the blade between the palms of her hands. She opened her eyes and met his, "Me."

She shoved the blade away from herself, and the hilt of the sword hit Angelus in the face. He staggered back, and she hopped to her feet, kicking him in the chest. He stumbled back even farther, and she reached down and picked up her sword. Swinging it around she thrust at him, he barely managed to parry the blow. They exchanged several more blows, blocking each other expertly. Buffy spun around and swung her sword down at him from above. He grabbed a piece of metal pipe and held it up blocking it, but she hit it hard, and he fell to one knee. She swung again, and he blocked once more. She spun around with a roundhouse kick to his side, and he collapsed to the ground. She stood over him, and just as she was about to sweep her blade down in a reverse arc to behead him, his eyes blazed a red orange and he stuttered, clutching his heart and steadying himself on the ground. Buffy hesitantly lowered the sword as his eyes faded back to their normal darkness.

She dropped the blade with a clatter to the floor when he spoke, "Buffy, What's going on? Where are we? I-I don't remember."

She let out a shudder at the breathy, shaken voice that came from her beloved, "Angel?"

Angel sees her wounded arm, "You're hurt," She looked down at her wound and felt his gentle touch on her arm. She ignored the cut, and looked back up at him, stepping closer he embraced her tightly, "Oh, Buffy... God. I... I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Oh, my God, everything's so muddled. I..." he holds her tighter, as if trying to meld their bodies together, "Oh... Oh, Buffy..."

Buffy understood that he was remembering as he slumped to his knees and gripped her hips tightly, resting his cheek against her lower stomach, she ran her hand her hand through her hair, gently soothing the vampire. They both spun as much as possible without letting go of each other to see who was at the door, the footsteps on the stone had alerted them to.

Whistler stepped into the room, "Don't want to interrupt, but I have a message from the Powers That Be. Apparently, when the Romany cast your curse, they made an adjustment, hence the 'clause'. Now, your little witch friend, she used the non-modified version, which effectively combined Angel and Angelus. Angelus is not in control, but is in your control. As a little gift, they decided that they would cast a spell and give you a reflection, and this shiny gem. Now, have a great life, you deserve it. Kid, you nearly lost it all today, the PTB decided you deserved something too, only thing is, I can't tell you what it is. I can say, that you are going to be damn hard to kill, like cut off your head hard to kill. Your paths will cross with her true family. Later."

He walked out with a wave and Angel studied the ring he had been thrown with fascination, murmuring something about the Gem of Amarra, he slid it on his finger and walked over to one of the mirrors, his eyes opened wide when he saw himself, for the first time in over 200 years. Turning around he laughed jovially, he lifted Buffy off her feet and spun her around, asking her a question, "Has my hair always looked like that? And, Buffy Summers, will you marry me?"

Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and nodded, and then she kissed him deeply, barely letting herself breathe. "Let me go pack, and let's leave this place, mom kicked me out, and I got kicked out of school. I just need to leave this place."

"Okay, we'll leave, we don't have to tell anyone, take the sword, don't want any evidence do we?"

Buffy nodded and gave him one last kiss before she ran out of the mansion, making her way hurriedly to her home, sneaking up to her room, she packed quickly. Taking her favorite weapons, her favorite clothes, and everything Angel had given her, she slipped the Claddagh ring onto her left hand again. Picking up the two bags she walked downstairs, ignoring her mother sitting at the kitchen counter, she called out to her daughter, but Buffy ignored it. She knew her mother had followed her out of the house and seen her put her bags into a strange convertible, and get in. Buffy left without a word, they went to the mansion, and waited for the sun to rise, for it was very early in the morning. They slept peacefully in each other's arms and rose in each other's arms. Before they left for good, Buffy and Angel went to the school; they stood in the shade of a tree across the street. They watched as Giles and the rest of the scoobies talked in front of the school, a smile breaking out on their faces. Angel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away. They passed Jonathon and Harmony, both of them staring openly at the couple. Angel helped her into the car and he drove away.

_Meanwhile…_

The scoobies stood in front of the school when Harmony walked over to them, "Where did Buffy just go?"

They all tried to speak at the same time, "You saw Buffy?"

"Yeah, she just got into a convertible with a really hot guy, what was his name, oh yeah, the guy Cordelia wanted, Angel!"

"Angel?" Xander asked in an angry voice.

Willow was the only logical one in the group, "N-no, it couldn't have been Angel, remember, he has that allergy to the sun!"

Harmony rolled her eyes, "Whatever, losers!"

_End…_

888888888888888888888

TBC…

888888888888888888888

How was that, I have the to tell you now, that her family will play a major part, real family. Please review, this is my first spur of the moment HP and BtVS fic. So make a lady happy.

Daughter of the Black


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Path by Daughter of the Black

A/N: This is a season 2 and Book 6 x-over. For other notes see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or BtVS, god knows I wish I did.

_8888888888888_

_Part Two_

Angel pulled into the parking lot at the LA international airport, taking their bags the couple went inside, sitting down; Angel managed to get a pair of tickets to London, the plane left in 20 minutes. They sat and held hands, almost unbelieving of what they were doing, smiling happily Buffy leaned into him, nestling herself against his shoulder and chest. When their flight boarded, Angel gripped her hand, he had never liked the idea of flying, and liked it even less since he used to have issues with the sun. He gave her a nervous glance and she squeezed his hand encouragingly. Pulling him ever so slightly onto the plane, she stroked his hand with her thumb.

He had been so thrilled to walk in the sun this morning and even more so to be _with_ Buffy in the sun. They found their way to their seats and Buffy sat on the inside, not wanting Angel to have to look out the window. He stowed their luggage that they had not checked and sat down next to her. She reached across his lap and buckled him in, giving him a rakish grin and a wink. She then did up her own seatbelt and relaxed back into the seat, lifting the armrest that separated her from Angel. Snuggling up next to him, he put an arm around her shoulders and she waited for the plane to take off, "Buffy, I've been thinking about what Whistler said, and how did he know you anyway?"

"Hmm, oh, he told me how to close Acathla if you opened him. So what were you thinking about what he said?"

"I think he meant that you would only die by beheading, which doesn't make sense, since only true immortals can die that way. I cannot imagine the PTB turning you into an immortal, for in essence they cannot be controlled, and if you cannot be controlled. There's really no need to worry until we need to, all I can think about right now, is getting off this contraption, and marrying you." He whispered in her ear, his voice so soft and suggestive making her shiver. They fell asleep soon after, and Buffy woke when Angel shifted in his seat, obviously panicked, he was trying to wake her as gently as possible, and Buffy sat bolt upright, and calmed him down when she realized they were in London, just getting to the airport. She stifled her laughter, and bit her lip to keep from smiling; gripping his hand even tighter she turned to him and caught his lips just as the plane dropped the last few feet, thoroughly distracting him from his fear. When the plane was well on the ground, she pulled back and smiled.

Angel grabbed the bags, still laughing at his mate's antics; he followed her confident strides through the packed place and out into the unusually sunny English day. They got a taxi and found a hotel. By the end of the week, they had been married, moved into a small house just outside the city, and settled down. They spent several weeks just like that, sitting in the sun reading to each other, exploring the historical sights, Angel telling her tales of some buildings or mentioning he had been there. It was a peaceful day when everything changed.

Her senses had been tingling since she had gone into the village to get blood from the butcher, as she walked home she could have sworn that someone was following her. When she got home, Angel was out and she locked the door, scared for the first time in a very long time. When Angel got home at eight, he found his wife cowering in their bed, something he had never seen her do. He crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "There's someone out there, I've felt it for most of the day, it's not normal, but, I think it left before you came home. Will you just sit with me for a while?"

"Of course baby, I love you, and I trust you."

They fell asleep, and both woke with a start when the front door crashed open. Buffy ran down the stairs, she didn't see anyone, and when she reached the landing she gazed curiously at the front door, it was open, but no one was standing in it. She didn't even realize that someone had come up behind her and shot her through the chest, she felt the bullet rip through her heart and exit her body to lose momentum and fall with a clatter to the ground. "We don't need two Slayers, I am the one, and only, I am Faith, The Vampire Slayer." The dark girl exited the house, leaving Buffy to slump to the ground and use the wall for support, Angel was at her side as soon as fast as he could, he used his hands to cover the wounds and held her against his chest. He was rocking her back and forth, all sense of what to do having fled his body. He was crying and telling her he loved her, and he heard her with her last breath whisper to him that she loved him. He held her as her heart stopped beating and her eyes closed, she did not cry, or shudder with pain; it was almost as if she was going to sleep.

Angelus roared in fury at having lost his mate, tears coursing down his cheeks as he buried his face in her shoulder, absorbing her scent, clutching her still warm body to his own, wanting to have her back. Leaning his neck back he gave a chilling scream that made the night fall into silence, the rage and sorrow emanating from the destroyer's home was so powerful that the few creatures out left the night, abandoning feasts and treasures.

He was weeping silently, not ten minutes after Buffy had been shot, when a cough echoed in the dead room, the Slayer was coughing. Angel pulled his head back and stared disbelievingly through her, she pulled away, letting her fingers wander down to her heart, where the hole should have been, nothing was, "Am I dead?"

Angel was spluttering, "No, Buffy is that really you?"

She nodded, "I was dead for a minute, it was funny, not like when I died last year, but more like I was there, but my body was paralyzed. Shouldn't I have holes?"

Angel picked up his lover and shakily made their way to the couch, sitting down with her straddling his lap she allowed her husband to remove her bloodied shirt and run his cool hands across her bare skin. Her chest and back were coated with slick rusty colored blood, and though his gentle fingers searched for the entry and exit holes, he found none. Hunching her shoulders and curving her back, she rested her head against his un-beating heart; he gently traced the curve of her spine and kissed the top of her head, too focused on having her than wondering how he was having her.

When they had the strength and willpower to move, Angel guided her upstairs and filled the tub with warm water, setting her in it, he reached over to the shelf and pulled out a washcloth and her vanilla bath gel. Pouring a generous amount of soap onto the damp cloth, he cleaned her skin, gently caressing her body, the water lapped gently at her soft pale skin, drawing the blood away from her and tingeing the water, so that it was turning a sickly pink color. Supporting her back Angel managed to gain access to her back; giving it the same attention, he had her chest. Turning the tap on again he cupped his hands and let the clean water rinse her of the life force that she had shed. Wrapping a fluffy black towel around her, Angel managed to pick her up and cradle her like a doll.

Pulling back the velvet bedspread and silk sheets, he deposited his burden on the bed, nestling her beneath the blankets like a precious piece of history. Peeling off his own bloodstained shirt, he gathered the bloody things quickly and put them in the box he had placed at the bottom of the basement stairs. The clothing already there had been ruined on patrols, and many had seen the bloodbaths that the two warriors seemed daily witnesses of. Jogging back up both sets of steps he found Buffy sound asleep, sighing softly he crouched next to the bed and tenderly stroked her face, eliciting a soft moan, which made a silly grin spread across his face. Gingerly he slipped beneath the covers beside her, molding his body to hers, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

_Meanwhile…_

A cold harsh voice echoes, "Tell me, what do you see? I must know!"

A soft and timid voice fills the air, "Please, it is muddled, outside of London. A small house. The girl. She has unforeseen power. She is hunted, must save her! Darkness is the name."

"Tell me, what else! Tell me!"

"The house, it is just outside of London, a short walk from the village. Set all alone. Can't even shout, can't even cry, can't say a word, going to die screaming, but won't be heard! The house, it has a black door."

The cold voice hesitates a little and becomes warmer, "Die? When? Is it her!"

"Her fate lies in your hands, you must go to her. That is all that I have seen."

_End…_

_88888888888_

TBC…

88888888888

Chappie two, Read and REVIEW. Tell me what you think, guesses on family? Next part should be up by the end of today hopefully. It should also be longer. I want all advice, oh, and sorry if it doesn't sound very English, I struggle a little.

Daughter of the Black


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior Path by Daughter of the Black

A/N: This is a season 2 and Book 6 x-over. For other notes see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or BtVS, god knows I wish I did.

_8888888888888_

_Part Three_

Sleep plagued her, seemed to live in her marrow, thrive in her. She dreamed of a place, it was white, all white. The people were white, and though she thought it funny to think of people as colors, it was true. They were white and lost; they could not find their way home. She was omnipotent in this place, she knew everything of this place, that man, huddled in the corner, he was in a coma. His spirit, what she saw, was still attached, but the chain had grown, and weakened. Looking down she saw a chain attached to her chest, it was bright silvery white, strong, and seemingly unending. Closing her eyes briefly she moved on, she found a door, it had her name on it, she opened it, and inside was everything, everyone. All there, and not at the same time, things that had shaped her, and things that would. She drifted into the room, breathing deeply, a voice sounded, soft and kind, "Warrior, that was you title, deep inside, you lost that path, you don't believe you are a warrior. Your first death as an immortal, glorious, we always remember it. It took you less time than I have ever seen; it is only to be expected, being the slayer. Not to mention the poetic essence of the death itself, I mean a predecessor killing someone who has already clinically died, hence, in a rather non-direct way giving her powers. Sorry, I know you must be a little awkward; I was after my first death. Perhaps I should explain, I am a spirit guide, chosen especially for those who are immortals, since I was one."

From behind a column, the young man stepped, he was handsome on all accounts, and he had in his hands a small book, he seemed to be flipping through it, he looked up when he stood before her. She swallowed nervously, "Where am I, why do I know things about this place?" He grinned, obviously enjoying a joke at her expense, "My dear, this is what is sometimes called limbo, many get it wrong though. Some, more malevolent spirits who cannot move on remain here, until they are corrupted, and sent to a hell dimension, other peaceful ones remain here, until they can be accepted into heaven. Others are lost, they don't know anything anymore, their bodies are still alive, but their souls have been lost. You know things, because in this place, only the truly pure are judged worthy, look at the chain, that color. It indicates purity, and importance to the Powers. Come here," he led her out the door and into a large courtyard, pointing to a young girl, "look at her chain, see how it has lost the sheen, the white that burns the eyes, she has dulled. Soon she will be taken if she does not listen to her guide. There is also a special room in this place, found only by the Slayer, who has the power to pass into this place, it is the home vampires, the souls that are cast out, do not dissipate, they are delivered, and held, in case the Powers decide that the demon has redeemed itself, or magic has been invoked."

Frowning, Buffy turned to her guide, "What I don't understand, is why I am here, I mean, if I'm immortal, how does it work. I never fought one, why would the Powers do something like this?"

"You come to the most difficult question, the Powers have their own designs, that not even a guide is privy to," rubbing his chin he took her by the hand and led her away, down a long sloping hall. "As for the first question, an immortal, is not inherently good or evil, they are swayed by their knowledge, and other things. So saying, their powers are just the same, when you die, your spirit is released, depending on the control the immortal possesses, the time that the soul can last outside of the flesh will change. Some with great power can venture here, and even then, they are very rare, I was one of the first immortals, and I received my gift long ago, when I died after that, I was summoned here. Since you were already a tool to the balance, you are closer in essence, and power to myself. It means you can do a great deal more. Right now, the other Warrior is being informed in his own dream, he will not know much of this place, since for you; this is much like a dreamland, Gainel, does have some power over this place. In dreams, an immortal of importance may come here, to seek answers, or commune with the higher beings. Next time you die, immediately find your way back to your body, soon, you will be able to keep you soul there if I am not mistaken about you."

Buffy's brow had furrowed in concentration and shock, "S-so that means, that I can become like the ultimate fighter?"

Sighing, as she obviously missed the importance, the ex-immortal answered, "If you must put it so crudely, yes. More importantly, you are a champion, that evil will try to seduce at every turn, you are purer than they are, it might hurt for the truly evil to touch you. You must be stronger my childe, for that is what you are, you are the cosmic tool, you can tip the scales now, more than any other, and the Powers have given you a good faith gift have they not, Angel? They expect you to stay on your path if you have what you truly desire, remember, that here, you can find all you need, all you need to do is focus," his voice and 'limbo' were fading. "I shall see you soon my childe, I will watch over you, your blood kin will come with dawn, remember." He kissed her forehead, and then she was floating in darkness, dreaming a real dream.

Buffy rose, enjoying the sun falling on her skin, she felt fresh and rejuvenated, nearly exactly, like when Buffy had died at the hands of the Master. Pausing as she sat and pulled the covers off her, the events from last night flooded back to her, another slayer shooting her, losing consciousness, coming back, Angel holding her, and then, him washing the blood off her. She had died, hadn't she? Yet, she had no gaping hole in her chest, no pain, just a strong need to expend some energy which seemed to be piling up as she sat there pondering, and as she looked at the bright sun coming, she remembered him, 'limbo' as he called it. The knowledge she had gained choked her slightly, and she took a moment to reabsorb it all. Darkness would find her, she was needed, just not sure where, his words had struck deep, she had not thought herself a _Warrior_ since she had caused Kendra's death, or Jenny's. His last words echoed in her mind, her blood kin would come with dawn, today, she would see where she came from. A sleepy grunt and a hand snaking around her waist made Buffy smile; her husband was there, the sun bathing him in a glow that she would never tire of seeing. Gently prying his arm off she rose, trying hard not to wake him, and moved to the bathroom, stopping at her closet to find a dress for the day.

Buffy relaxed against the shower wall, letting the warm water roll down her skin, her hair hung to her lower back, and it's usual curl was subdued by the water. Rinsing the vanilla from her skin she took a deep breath and became acutely aware that Angel was in the bathroom as well, standing at the sink, brushing his teeth, she could smell the mint wafting from the brush. The undercurrent of blood obviously meant he had already eaten; she wiped a circle clean on the glass and peered out at him. He stood there, back to him, in just his jeans, muscles rippling as he stretched, the tattoo on his right shoulder blade seemed to flex and change. She never got tired of watching him; everything about him screamed elegance and power.

At last she stepped out of the shower, not bothering to turn it off, knowing that Angel would just turn it on after her. Turning to her, he kissed her on the lips and let his hands wander over her slick flesh. He bent to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

Grinning wickedly, she stood on her tip toes and caught his lips in a passionate kiss, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. Pulling away and taking a ragged breath, glancing back at him she picked up the gray gown that she had hung on the door and bounced out of the room. In their bedroom she dried off and clipped her still wet hair up and away from her back. Rubbing lotion into her skin she stretched her muscles, getting dressed she smoothed the dress down. It was an empire waist gown, and it fell to just above her knees, the dark fabric contrasted with her skin, and made her eyes even brighter. Pulling on the gray pumps she did her make-up and blow dried her hair, leaving it to curl naturally. Tying a thick gray ribbon to keep her hair from falling in her eyes, Buffy slid her rings back onto her finger, a diamond ring, and then a plain gold band. On her neck she slid the necklace Angel had given her the first time they met, laughing at the thought that he certainly knew how to woo a girl, making a better first impression than many people she had met.

_Flashback…_

_**Angel:** Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?_

_**Buffy:** Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?_

_**Angel:** I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite._

_She backs off and lets him get up, but keeps her fighting stance._

_**Angel:** Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though. (massages his neck)_

_**Buffy:** What do you want?_

_**Angel:** The same thing you do._

_**Buffy:** (lets down her guard) Okay. What do I want?_

_**Angel:** (steps toward her) To kill them. To kill them all._

_**Buffy:** Sorry, that's incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax. What I want is to be left alone!_

_She starts a determined walk away._

_**Angel:** Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open._

_She stops, turns to him and looks at him with a wide-eyed gaze. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small box._

_**Angel:** Don't turn your back on this. (tosses her the box) You've gotta be ready._

_**Buffy:** What for?_

_**Angel:** For the Harvest._

_**Buffy:** Who are you?_

_**Angel:** Let's just say... I'm a friend. _

_**Buffy:** Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend._

_**Angel:** I didn't say I was yours_.

_End Flashback…_

Buffy walked downstairs, making her way to the kitchen, she took a deep breath, still disbelieving that she was married, and had a house. What would Xander say, he would probably kill Angel then die. Willow would be stuck on the 'wow' phase, Giles would be stuck on 'Dear Lord, and 'Oh my'. Her mother, well she would be likely to blow a gasket. Her father, Buffy shuddered, would be the one who would kill Angel and put Buffy in a mental institution, again. Then the overly perky Cordy invaded her thoughts, she would probably be way jealous, seeing as how she had spent all her time trying to cling to Angel like a second skin, to no avail though. Laconic Oz would just nod and look thoughtful, the wolf was definitely a lone creature, and followed Will like a loyal puppy. Giggling silently at the thought, she set about making herself toast and tea, all thanks to Giles, her little tea addiction was only enabled by living in England. Her silent laughter was cut short when the invading, stray thought slipped in, her true family would come today. Would she be ready?

Finishing her breakfast, Buffy put her dishes in the sink and started to wash them, it was a routine, something Buffy had dreamed of for a long time. It was so constant, slaying for the longest time had been the only constant, and this made her feel more stable and responsible. Angel walked around the corner and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she worked, looking out the window that stood over the sink. It was a large yard, green grass and shady trees, it reminded him sometimes of Galway, just outside of the main part of town, there was a valley. Dipping his head he inhaled deeply, savoring her unique smell, and then nuzzling her neck, his hand wandered from his waist to rest on her belly. Pulling her tighter against himself, Angel nipped playfully at her ear, making her laugh warmly.

Setting down her work, she grabbed a towel and dried her hands, frowning all the while, "Are we going to talk about what happened last night? I assume you had the dream; they gave you your soul, as part of a good faith gift to me. They have a battle coming up, I can smell it, and the whole thing stinks of the PTB," she felt him nod, that he had had the dream.

Turning her around he growled, "Next time I see Whistler, I am going to rip his spine out and wear it as a belt. If I ever find you shot you, they had better head for Hell, what I will do to them, will be a lot worse. Baby," he softened, "I lost you last night, and even if you came back again, I felt like ending the world for you, again." He whispered the last word so quietly that her slayer senses barely picked up on it.

"What?"

"Acathla, I, well if I couldn't have you, I wasn't going to let anyone have you." He muttered those words, eyes downcast, obviously embarrassed. Growling possessively, he looked into her eyes at last. Buffy reached a hand up and stroked his cheek, shaking her head the smile on her face never falling.

They were shaken from their reverie by a loud pop coming from the backyard, they both raced to the window to see two blonde men walking towards the house. Angel looked very surprised, but stood his ground, assessing the men to see if they were threats, Buffy spoke hesitantly, wringing her hands, "Did I mention, that my guide said my family would come today?" she bit her lip. Outside, behind the two men, an elderly man appeared and walked slowly after them. Angel had placed himself between Buffy and the strangers who could be her family, not wanting to take any chances. Opening the backdoor, Angel stepped onto the porch, trying to reign in his violent need to rip these people to shreds.

But, he resolved to do what was best for Buffy, even if that did mean accepting strangers into _his_ family. It was the best he could offer for now. Besides, Angel _and_ Angelus had a sneaking suspicion that this family wanted to take her home, and Angel, well he wouldn't agree quite so easily.

88888888888888

Sorry this took so long, I actually had this written for a while, I just didn't want to put it up without working on the next part. Plus I got a little downtime so I figured I would update some of my work. I keep telling myself I will finish something, but that just doesn't seem to happen. I need lots of feedback.

DftB


	4. Chapter 4

Warrior Path by Daughter of the Black

A/N: This is a season 2 and Book 6 x-over. For other notes see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or BtVS, god knows I wish I did.

_8888888888888_

_Part Four_

The old man spoke in a quiet raspy voice, "It is her, she is here."

Buffy who was completely hidden from their eyes stepped out from behind her husband, and stood behind him, "Who are you looking for?"

"You, my eldest child," this time, it was the elegant man with long blonde hair that spoke, his eyes taking in the sight of his daughter.

Angel's low voice reached only Buffy's ears, "Once again, I am going to kill Whistler."

"Perhaps you would like to come in and talk? I am afraid, this is all rather surprising, I only found out a few weeks ago that I was adopted. Come in, won't you?" Buffy was trying to take this in stride, understanding that this was her true father.

Buffy showed the three males into the kitchen and set about getting a plate of cookies and tea for the guests. She could feel Angel watching her, laughing in a corner, and all the same, he was afraid. Afraid she would leave him, for her other life, casting a loving glance over her shoulder she rolled her eyes. Sitting down she smiled politely, masking her fear and worry and offered them the treats. They sat in silence for a moment until the youngest of the men spoke, "So you are my sister Selene? Odd, I always thought I was an only child."

Buffy arched an eyebrow, "Selene? Um, before we begin this conversation, perhaps names would be helpful."

Her father spoke, "I am Lucius Malfoy, your brother, Draco, and our family seer. It took me 17 long years to get a trace on you. You are Selene Drusilla Malfoy, the eldest child of the Pureblood family."

Angel let out a low chuckle, which drew the attention of the seer and her two family members, "Drusilla, and Selene, how fitting."

Buffy rolled her eyes, clearly not getting the joke, "Well, care to share?"

"Buff, Drusilla means strong in Celtic, and Selene, means moon. Could you imagine anything more fitting?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave her his famous half grin, seeing her take a deep breath at the nickname that Angelus had used his eyes darkened.

"You know I don't like being called that," she said to him and then turned back to the strange men, "I go by Buffy now. Is there a reason you wanted to find me?"

Draco spoke up, "Sele-Buffy, we're here to take you home. Take you back to where you belong. Where is your adoptive family?"

Buffy stiffened, "I-um, they live in California, I moved here a little more than a month ago."

"No matter, pack your things, you are coming home. Draco, go help." Lucius's clipped tone was slightly warmer than Draco had ever heard.

A soft laugh and a smirk came from the corner, "See here's the thing, Buffy isn't going anywhere without me."

Draco snorted, "Oh, look at that, a faithful dog. What are you, here adoptive brother, neighbor?"

The once warm voice had turned cold, "Guess again, boy."

Buffy cut in before he said anything he might regret, "If I go, he goes. We aren't going to be separated."

Lucius was nearly at the end of his rope, "Who is he! I will not allow a mudblood or muggle into my home!"

Buffy put her hands on her hips, temper raging, "You have no right to speak to him in that way, especially in our home, he will come with me."

Seeing it was pointless to argue at this point, Lucius acquiesced, "For now, he may come with you, now go back your things."

Buffy stalked out of the kitchen, Angel following, with Draco trailing after the pair. He followed his sister and the strange man into a bedroom and they quickly packed, Buffy dragging a trunk out from under the pristine bed, she dumped her clothing on top of something Draco could not see and then locked the trunk. Moving over to her dresser, she picked up the few things she really cared about, the Claddagh ring, a few other pieces of jewelry, and a very ornate dagger and sword, complete with sheaths. Smirking she pulled a cloth bag from the dresser and wrapped linen around the weapons, then laid them in the bag. Seeing Angel leave the room to enter into the training room they had fashioned she nodded to her brother to grab the lighter bags. Picking up the trunk, she managed to make it down the stairs, and then raced back up to find Angel reading from a magic text. Finishing he looked at the door and wrapped his wife in a bruising hug, then bending down to capture her lips and assure her of his affections.

Entwining her fingers in his she pulled him from the room, down the stairs and to the waiting group, "So how are we going?"

Sighing heavily her father responded, "Portkey, just hold onto this book. Your bags are already there, magic of course. Growing up with muggles, not knowing of your heritage, then living with a muggle as well, you will be powerful though. You will be going to school in less than a week along with Draco, perhaps then you can learn something useful."

Everyone reached for the book and Buffy looked slightly alarmed when she felt the pull at her navel, and then a spinning sensation. Suddenly she saw a yard spinning into her vision, before it was about to hit the ground she let go. Angel did as well, and the pair dropped lightly to a crouch, the other three landing slightly less ceremoniously next to them. Straightening Buffy smoothed her dress out and shook her head slightly to clear it. Buffy and Angel were shown to their rooms, and then they spent the morning unpacking. Finally, getting hungry Buffy wandered out into the dark hallway, almost like the mansion she reminisced. She found her way to a sunny sitting room occupied by an elegant lady who was writing a letter. Buffy stepped into the room, "Excuse me, I was looking for my brother Draco."

Dropping her quill the woman stood and glided over to Buffy, pulling her into a hug, "Selene, oh my only daughter."

"You must be my mother. I go by Buffy now."

Stepping back, Narcissa Malfoy looked at her 17-year-old daughter, holding her hands. Her finger brushed a ring on her left hand and the mother looked down, one hand went to her mouth, "You're married?"

Buffy bit her lip and smiled slightly, "Yeah, no one else knows though."

Taking her daughter by the hand she led her to the couch, "Well, who is he?"

"The man who came with me, we've been married for a few weeks. He's just so wonderful, always has been."

"Is he a muggle, if he is, your father would kill him."

"Angel, a muggle? What is a muggle?"

"Oh, a muggle is a non-magic person."

"Well Angel can do a bit of magic; I think he once mentioned that his mom had been a witch."

"Oh thank goodness, this afternoon, I'll take you and Angel, is that it, and Draco over to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. Angel may be a little old, but I am sure the headmaster would allow him in. Would you like some lunch?"

Buffy nodded and got a little shock when an elf popped into the room and brought them food. The two ate happily and got to know each other, Buffy learning more about the magical world, and her mother learning more about her long lost daughter. Draco came in followed by Angel, who immediately sat down beside his wife, taking her hand he drank in her warmth.

Grinning like Draco had never seen, his mother spoke affectionately, "You must be Buffy's husband. I'm her mother."

Draco could have sworn he had just had a heart attack, "Mother, I thought I just heard you say husband. That cannot be right, Buffy is only 17!"

Angel gave Narcissa a rare smile and bent his head to kiss Buffy, "Mm, am I going to get murdered now?"

Buffy pulled back, grinning stupidly, "No, you know I wouldn't let that happen. Giles and Xander would, not Willow or me though. Oh my god, I just remembered I forgot to tell you about when I brought Spike home with me."

"You what?"

"We were attacked at the front door, and so he I were fighting and we had just finished when Joyce got home. She was all 'who are you?' Therefore, I tell her I am in a band with Spike, and I play the drums and he sings. Therefore, we are ripped on because, well my late nights, law enforcement issues. Of course, a couple of your people decide to attack us, and I had to tell her. Bloody funny after Spike was left alone with her, because she recognized him from back to school night. They both talked about it as if it was an everyday occurrence, you know, standing over a guy who is trying to kill your 'daughter' with an axe."

Laughing slightly Angel nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arms around his mate, Draco interrupted, "Mum, are we going to go to Diagon Alley now, I wanted to check out the new brooms."

Traveling by Floo powder was not something either Buffy or Angel was fond of they learned. Together they walked through the streets, the bright signs and flashing lights drew the eye to bizarre goods and even stranger people, they stopped in front of a dark shop that had dusty windows and seemed to be filled with long thin boxes from floor to ceiling. A soft bell tinkled somewhere in the shop and though it looked abandoned, a man seemed to pop up out of nowhere, how odd he looked too. When his eyes lit upon the four people who had entered his shop he grinned, "Who ever would have thought that after all this time, that two so special as yourselves would find your way back. Mrs. O'Connor, and the infamous Angel O'Connor, both with destinies so great, the Powers above have taken an interest. Who will be first then? Buffy perhaps, yes, here we go, willow, 13 inches, with dragon heartstring."

She waved it as he indicated, and she dropped it when a shooting pain went through her arm, "No, no, definitely not, try this, oak, with a center of a unicorn tale." She waved it again, and dark gray clouds issued from it, "Not the right one, I wonder, if, no harm in trying though. Here it is, go ahead, try." Buffy did, and the shop became dark, and it filled with a cool breeze, she felt happy though, her light, had always been in the dark, had it not, "Very odd, that wand, very powerful, ebony, 12 and a half inches, with a very special core. It has more than one I should say, very rare, and very powerful, a phoenix tail feather, the ashes of one Lothos, and the blood of three of The Order of Aurelius, the soul, the master, and the poet. Filled with power, dark, and yet it is considered a true wand. A perfect match for one whom life is lived primarily in darkness, don't you think. Now, your husband shall we." Buffy took a deep breath, trying to forget Lothos, and all the things he had made her see, she could not and ran outside, resting against the side of the building, Draco came to check on her.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"Old memories never thought I would have to remember them, I never used to be so dark, I remember a time, when I was cheery, full of light. I was only fifteen when my life changed forever, I used to think, that you went through your life, looking at the long term. You know? Now, I understand, just how fleeting life can be, I live day to day mostly, not worrying about what next week will bring." A silent tear slipped down her cheek, and she turned her head to the side, so as not to let Draco see. She sat with him, until Angel came out.

He looked slightly confused, "Willow, 13 inches, with the heartstring of a dragon. You okay, Buffy, would you like to tell me what happened in there? I mean, I understand about the blood, but what about the ashes." Light dawned on his face, "You aren't trying to tell me that Lothos was after you, was he?" she nodded sadly. Helping her up he led her back inside the shop, followed by a very confused Draco. Inside, Buffy's mother was paying for the wands, and then ushered them out the door and to several different shops, lastly to a broom shop. Draco was trying to explain quidditch to them, but so far failing miserably. The shop to Buffy's eyes was amazing; it was filled with robes of bright colors, and cellophane packages, flying gold balls, and wooden clubs. Angel seemed less stunned, but he had always been less impressed with things that were shiny, unless they happened to be deadly and shiny.

With all the shopping done, the four people walked back through the seemingly glittering gold paths, they came to an archway, which led to a bar. Narcissa put their things into a booth, intent on hearing about her daughter and husbands life, during dinner. They ordered, and when the butterbeer and stew came, Buffy was starved; she ate with such amazement at her own hunger, chalking it up to the whole death thing she shrugged it off. Beneath the table, Angel's hand was rubbing small circles on her thigh, soothing them both. Grinning mischievously, Draco asked about how they had met.

Angel rolled his eyes, "How we met, I believe that you had knocked me to the ground, and I commented on how I thought we wanted the same thing."

Buffy scoffed slightly, "The only reason you were on the ground, was because you were following me, skulking about. Offering cryptic advice, giving me jewelry, quite the charmer you are."

Draco was amused, "So, what did you first think of him?"

Remembering, Buffy sighed pleasantly, "I thought he was a friend of my friend, thought he was gorgeous, but probably a bit dry."

Angel cut in, "Who did you think I was friends with?"

"Giles," she muttered.

"That is an insult, I mean; he used to hang out with Ethan. Look at what Ethan did, he inducted you into his club. Gave you a nice tattoo in the process."

"Yeah, well, you acted kind of like Giles when I first met you, all cryptic like him, plus, you know, you both are European. Oh god, I am from the land of Giles and tweed. No wonder I like tea, I wonder what Xander would say," on that note, she frowned and her eyes lost their humor.

Seeing her unease, Angel wrapped an arm around her, "Buffy, he should have told you, but I guarantee, next time we see him, I'll let you hit him. Or, you can dangle him in front of Spike."

Her grin returned, and she laughed, "So brother of mine, what's this school like?"

Draco was more than happy to answer, "Well, there are four houses, Slytherin, my house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. There are seven years, and you start at eleven. There are many different classes, from Defense against the Dark Arts, to Charms and Transfiguration. The headmaster of Hogwarts is a bit off his rocker though, he seems to know everything that happens, but doesn't seem to realize what some things mean. He is not that bad, very nice actually, though I'm not supposed to like him."

"When do we start school?" Angel asked the dreaded question.

"Hmm, I think we go on Sunday, and classes start Monday. So today would be Friday. I'll help you out though, I could help tutor you. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they find out I have an older sister who…"

Buffy grinned, "What was that, I believe the word you were looking for is smoking."

Draco cleared his throat, "Well, yeah, but mainly you are married, and that will be big news. When are you going to tell dad, I mean sure Angel is a wizard, but Buffy, you are married, and at 17."

Angel was enjoying the shock, "Well, technically in Ireland, we would have been married already, I gave her a Claddagh ring on her 17th birthday, which technically means that we were married, at least in old tradition. We did the whole church, white dress thing a few weeks ago, who would have guessed, that I would have fallen so hard for an ex-cheerleader."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him, "At least I wasn't the one who skulked around during school hours just to catch a glimpse of me, not to mention leaving me drawings on my pillow in the middle of the night, stalking me."

Draco was open mouthed, while his mother was laughing slightly, "So it was an obsession, you had for my daughter, young love. It is the most peculiar thing, but I must admit, I have never seen a happier couple. Your father will be told tonight, sooner is better, speaking of which, he should be home soon, so we should be going." So saying, Mrs. Malfoy picked up the bags, and led them over to the fireplace, dipping her hand into a small pot sitting on the mantle. Tossing the powder into the flames she called out her destination, disappearing in the acid green flames, Buffy and Angel followed, Draco coming last.

Dusting herself off, Buffy coughed and straightened herself, she heard footsteps coming into the room, and no sooner at she looked at the door, it burst open to reveal her father. Spinning to find Angel she hid herself next to his bulk, he was usually the center of attention, he was tall and dark, not to mention handsome. The black gloved hands reminded her of many vamps, and the pale face said just as much. Narcissa spoke up, "Lucius dear, I believe that our daughter has something that she would like to tell you."

Grimacing as she stepped forward slightly she bit her lip, "Father, um, you-um, well, Angel isn't just some friend of mine; he's kind of my husband."

Angel let a small grin break over his face, "Sir, she is rather nervous, we love each other. I hope you will give us your blessing, Buffy, listen to me, this is the first time I have ever cared about what a father thought about me."

Lucius seemed to have lost the will to speak, "Buffy, you cannot honestly be serious, married at 17. Well, at least he isn't some half wit muggle, you will both go to school, I assume you both got your supplies."

Narcissa interrupted, "Yes, they have both got their things, why don't I send a letter to Albus, inform him that two older students will be attending, and then I can spend tomorrow teaching them about the wizarding world with Draco's help. You needn't worry, why don't you go have your nightcap, and I will get everyone settled."

Lucius nodded and left the room, Narcissa led Buffy to her bedroom and Angel to his. The next day, the pair learned more about the wizarding world than they had ever imagined, about an evil man who was planning to eradicate all the muggle and mudblood families. Angel gave her a look, that she understood perfectly, just another 'demon' in need of slaying. They were taught rules, and then they sat down as a family to eat dinner, husband, and wife nervous about the next day. They sat and read, Angel's warm, soft voice lulling Buffy to sleep, he kept reading to her though, knowing that the moment he stopped she would wake and ask why he had stopped. Then he carried her to her room, and slid her beneath the covers, kissing her forehead and stroking her cheek with tender hands.

The sun rose, and found the Slayer and Vampire going through a tai chi exercise in her room. Stopping in perfect synchronization, they opened their eyes and glanced at the door, their trunks sat ready to go, Buffy let out a sigh and went to shower and dress, Angel following her with a sudden need to conserve water. When they stepped out half an hour later, they were both giggling and sharing a secret smile. They dressed in their normal leather pants and dressy shirts. They caught Draco in the hallway and he led them to the breakfast room, Buffy ate a piece of toast, but couldn't eat more, a sudden fear of school had returned.

888888888888888

Hah! I finally got to the good stuff, ish. Anyhow, I just don't like slow stuff. Sorry if the reactions are a bit too mellow, I had sugar, and things were happy in my head. The next should be coming in a while. I need little plot ideas. Like a plot within not so much of a plot. Forget I said that, there is a plot. It just isn't that good, or completely done. So review!

88888888888


End file.
